Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pet bowl formed of a bulk molding compound. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pet bowl including a body portion formed of a bulk molding compound. The bulk molding compound-based pet bowl has an improved strength and durability over conventional pet bowls and can be used in a microwave or dishwasher without being damaged.
Background Information
Conventional pet bowls are formed from melamine resin. Melamine resin is a synthetic polymer that is formed by combining the organic compound melamine with formaldehyde and polymerizing the melamine-formaldehyde compound to produce a plastic material that can be molded into a desired shape. Melamine resin is desirable for use in bowls such as pet bowls because it can be easily molded while warm and is heat resistant.